Bride and the Beast
by cherry2910
Summary: Poor Mikan Yukihira, innocent, sweet and adorkable is sold off to the baddest boy in school as payment thanks to the accident of the century. Taking the situation light, Mikan told herself: How bad can it be? Well, you'll be shocked what comes free with Natsume Hyuuga. Soon, she finds herself asking differently: Love wasn't part of the deal, was it? Well, nor was being HIS woman.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back with a new story guys! And I'm so sorry for being absent for a whole month! It was my final exams so my mom locked me into my room. Literally. Anyways, now that that's over, **_Welcome to Bride & the Beast! Since Mikan has been more or less perfect in all my other stories, let's add a little imperfection this time, shall we?! _**Hope you like it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't Gakuen Alice.

_The Bride's woes:_

"Wait, wait just a second! It-It was an accident! I didn't mean to—"

"Well, doesn't really matter now, does it? My shoulder's busted... Thanks to you."

"I'm-I'm sorry... *tears up* Really..." I was… I truly was! None of this would have ever happened if he hadn't tried to help me.

"I don't want your apology. What good will it do me now anyways...? My arm isn't gonna heal for the rest of my life... *Pauses* Unless..."

I looked up, scared stiff and ugly crying to meet my saviour's eyes.

Translation: Crying is shedding tears out of distress, pain or sorrow. Ugly crying is crying with a much less delightful attractiveness to it. Your tears don't glisten; your whimpers aren't light like that of a puppy, and you're DEFINITELY not wordlessly weeping in the corner to avoid attention.

No, I am seriously ugly crying. Like, hideously, unsightly, monster ugly crying.

My sobs are so loud; I could wake the dead with them. I'd been crying over the past 3 hours with no one beside me to ease me, hence making me cry even more as I had no idea what to do.

My eyes were blood shot and swollen like bee stings. My curls were a rat's nest and my uniform is covered in debris and rubble. Even my nose is getting slightly pink.

I thought he was dead... Trying to save me... A stranger... Someone he didn't even know. He risked his life to save me and I- I was just so scared that he lost it because of me...

"U-Unless—?" I asked, swallowing the puffiness in my throat, and forced myself to speak again, despite how utterly terrified I was.

"Unless..." He smirked deviously and a shiver ran down my spine.

I felt my heart beat faster as a dangerous smirk graced his lips. See, I'm forgetting a very important detail here.

My saviour is very handsome, very strong, and very clever too...

BUT... He isn't very... Nice...

* * *

_3 hours ago:_

This is getting ridiculous. What the hell is this man's problem? He's been yelling at me nonstop for the past hour for absolutely no reason at all!

"Are you listening to me?!" Who appointed this lunatic as a teacher?!

"No." I replied indifferently, looking him directly in the eye. The man blinked, eyes ready to pop out, his mouth hanging about in space.

I smirked at the much expected reaction to my audacity. "Who, in their right minds, would _**want**_ to listen to you, raving off for an hour, on your own in that enormously screechy voice of yours, old man?"

He stood knocked for six, like I just asked him to give me both of his kidneys.

"I came here to tell you that that incompetent excuse of a class leader you appointed, overlooked to take my project with the rest of the class. And I came here to submit it, not hear you ranting at me the way your wife probably rants at you."

I slammed the file down on the desk and walked away without paying him any heed whatsoever. He didn't deserve it anyway.

I don't understand what it is with these people.

I keep to myself. I don't like attending classes cause I don't see what I'm going to gain out of them and I don't appreciate hearing some old bloke telling me the things I already know about for an entire hour. I like the colour black. Occasionally, red too. People come find **ME**. I don't find **THEM**. But since they do, I don't have a choice **_but_** to fend for myself. Otherwise I'd end up bloody beaten to a fucking pulp.

And that; mechanically, makes me a "Bad Boy" in their eyes. It's always my fault in everyone's eyes. The teachers and students automatically "assume" that I didn't do my assignment, even when I've been at the top of my class ever since school started.

School always ends by 4. And I, being the lazybones that I am, I'm always back home in my apartment by 3:45, thinking about what to do for the rest of the day. Now it's almost 5 and I'm nowhere near my street.

Walking at my leisure, I take my phone out to listen to some music at least when a sudden, stifled whimper falls on my ear. Out of the corner of my eyes, I witnessed a few boys shoving a girl, into the back alley across the street where I'm walking right now.

Oh, _**come on**_. Really?!

I sighed, shoving my phone back into my shirt pocket and made my way to them.

I recognized some of them. They were delinquents from another school. Rather the egoistic, all-talk-no-punch type. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

"I didn't know you guys were into sexual assault, too." All of them whirled around, a look of surprise on their panicked faces. I smirked seeing the fear in their eyes.

My eyes scanned the small, dim alley. Two men; sturdily built. They probably went to the gym at least 5 times a week to get those abs... Two more men, puny and thin, looking like they were gonna wet their pants any second, even if I hadn't touched a strand on that newly made hair.

YET.

"So, what's the agenda? You lowlifes are targeting poor, innocent school girls now? Just to sort out your own frustrations?" Steadily built man one's face went sour, his eyebrows twitching. BULLSEYE.

I leaned against the wall, my eyes boring into his, eyeing every crease in his body.

"What, your girlfriend wasn't feminine enough to satisfy you, man? *smirks* Or did she not scratch your itch at all?!" Sturdy man number one, a shift in his body weight. A pitch in his shoulder. A raging fire in his eyes. "Aww... Poor baby. I hit the nail on the head, didn't I?" I added, smirking.

Stupidly impulsive cry of battle attack. "Why, you bastard—!" BULLSEYE again.

Sturdy man number one was gonna strike. Well, I would strike faster.

A fist smashed dangerously close to my jaw. Unfortunately for him, he met the wall instead. I smirked, grabbing his head by his coarsely cropped hair, as he growled in screeching pain right next to my ear.

Just as he counter attacked, I defended swiftly, catching his balled fist in my own as I twisted his arm behind his back, my leg kicking his spine as his face met the floor.

"Battle cry, first mistake. Messing with me, your last ever mistake." It was stars and bullets after that. Skinny boy number one ran off the second my fist met with sturdy man number two's face.

Skinny boy number two kept holding down the girl, scared but determined for some stupid reason. Well, he's gonna regret it.

"Here's a tip for you, buddy. Stop trying to be an asshat. Cause you clearly suck at it." I was beginning to get bored of this. This is almost too easy. It's like they _**want**_ me to beat the shit out of them.

That's when I took the time to glimpse at the girl. Not that I was worried about who was getting assaulted here. I didn't like playing prince charming whatsoever.

* * *

But she seemed familiar... Too familiar. I have this churning feeling in my stomach, my mind spinning, like I've seen her before.

Suddenly, awfully suddenly, (And I REALLY don't appreciate that "suddenly",) all thoughts and I mean, ALL thoughts vanished from my mind.

I could only see the bloody girl. Not hear, not think, not smell. I could only _**see**_ her.

It's not like she's extraordinarily attractive, with long, spidery legs and breasts like balloons. She was quite the opposite in fact. She was petite and curvy. There wasn't anything model like about her.

Although I was wrong about the bust part. She's curvy with a hourglass figure. Her hips and thighs are faintly wider, her bust an ample amount compared to her narrow and slender waist, showing her curves even better.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm saying she's chubby or fat or something... She's just really curvy. If I had to, I'd even say it was attractive as a guy. And to be completely honest, I think she is...

Her mysteriously tempting brown eyes though, were a different story... Brown eyes, to ME, were just plain, simple brown eyes. I never saw anything special in anyone's eyes. What else could brown eyes be, but just that? Brown eyes were supposed to be brown eyes. How could they be anything different? And it's not like her irises are half gold and half brown. That'd just be creepy. Not to mention impossible.

But my whole concept on eyes; black eyes, brown eyes, grey eyes, EYES changed in an instant the second I met hers.

It's like I'm learning how to _perceive_ for the first time. Like, I'm looking right **_into_** her than **_through_** her. She had eyes as open and honest as any child, a warmth and safety in them. Like, coming back home to your family after 20 long years away from them.

They draw me in... And then, slowly let me go. Her persuasive and entrancing, brown eyes laced with black rings, trimmed with innocent and wet long eyelashes, glazed with pools of white.

Her eyes. Her overwhelmingly exquisite brown eyes. It's like I can't look away... I can't strip my eyes off. Those eyes. Those damn brown eyes really fucked me over. (You'll know what I mean soon enough, don't worry.)

And her hair. I've never really been addicted to hair before. I mean, it's HAIR. And hers is like, 20 inches long. Which should put me off even more... But it doesn't. In fact, I'm all the more mesmerized with it.

Her long, loose and wavy hair, flitting across in every direction, twisting at the ends in an untamed S shape, inviting me to stroke them, caress every curl, that were currently busy trapped up in the puny man's fist.

At present, her eyes are filled with tears, and are frightened to hell. Her long, loose brown hair a mess and the source of her pain. Her chubby pink lips trembled. Those lips that might have only smiled up till now.

Those lips that hadn't ever had the need to taste fear so badly. Those lips that are so badly covered in blood that I want to run my hand over them to wipe it off.

"S-Senpai, W-Watch out!" _And she speaks too!_

Wait... What?!

*SMACK*

No one here would have been able to lay a hand on me, had I been paying complete attention. But I'd let my guard down and sturdy man number one whom I'd insulted before had taken the chance. A coppery taste filled my mouth; my head throbbed in pain, a electric jolt ran up my spine to rest on my very injured shoulder.

Damn... How embarrassing.

I turned to look at him, bloody murder raging in my eyes and my mind telling me to take immediate revenge for the shot, but my arm was convulsive with soreness. My legs felt numb, like I lost all contact with them.

"What's wrong?! Did I hit you too bad?" Sturdy man number one had a very smug look on his face. One my hands were itching to knock off his face.

But reality happened.

Thankfully, I didn't have to live through the indignity any longer. "Hey! What's going on here?" A masculine voice broke the tension, snapping the attention from me into whoever stumbled upon us. I recognized the man as he came closer.

It was the owner of the supermarket across the street I often hung around at. I don't know what happened next. I felt relief surging through me, and an instant weariness took over my body.

All I remembered was a sweet voice, ringing in my ears. "S-Senpai, hold on! Please!"

* * *

The next thing I knew I was waking up to a white wall in front of my eyes and the obnoxious smell of medicine. Sorry, it was the ceiling. My shoulder still felt too sore, so I didn't move and closed my eyes again. Slowly, I gained control of all my parts again.

The first thing right after the ceiling, was the dying walrus cry. I liked watching Nat Geo Wild and a lot of Animal Planet and I swear, that's what it sounded like.

Something miserable was seated right next to me, and I was dead SET on it being a dying walrus. I couldn't take it anymore. The way the weeps and howling and sobs of the poor creature echoed in the small room, resting dead right and _**torturing**_ my ears...

I opened an eye tiredly, glancing to the side to see a brunette girl, her head in her hands, her small hands covered in tiny droplets of water. I'm assuming it's her tears.

Then I realized. It's the same girl I rescued. Huh. Now THIS is SOME stark difference.

I comprehended at some point, that this idiot isn't gonna stop making my ears bleed unless I make myself known. And so I did. "Hey you..." That's all I said.

THAT

IS

ALL

I

BLOODY

SAID.

Now I'm wishing I hadn't said that at all. "*Looks up* Oh my god! *Sniffles* I-I thought you were—I thought that—! *Cries again*" And I THINK, this is getting really exhausting.

Her loud voice, her weeping in between words, her face that is **too** ugly to describe right now. Is she really the same girl I rescued before? I don't feel a thing now unlike before.

My head is starting to ache with her loud snivelling. And my eyes aren't getting any better of a treatment either. "Will you stop crying like I'm fucking dead?!"

She cried even harder to that. "You weren't *sniffs* Waking up... It's been 3 hours. I-I thought... *rubs her eyes* That you were dead..." She whined in that maddening voice of hers. Can't she at least be a little quiet?

"Yeah, I'm certainly feeling the love over here, brownie. Tell me, is that something you usually say to people who just awakened from a street fight saving the very girl who is branding her rescuer dead?" I asked sarcastically, without a shred of care to the fact that she is crying her eyes out _**for me**_.

I don't fucking care at all whatsoever.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to be rude—" She sniffed, trying forcefully to wipe off all her tears, but they just kept on coming back, falling down her red cheeks, and her small hands that were shaking miserably tried desperately to stop them to no avail. She only cried harder.

Sighing, I reached out to my uniform pocket, pulling out my handkerchief. I know. How perfectly cliché. I still carry handkerchiefs around in my pockets.

And in my last year of high school too. I am from THIS decade, I'll have you know. I just hate getting my uniform filthy cause, that would mean I'd have to wash it. So, yeah, the handkerchief.

But the woman didn't even notice it... Hell, she didn't even so much as look up, her hands covering all of her wet, soggy face. I cleared my throat pressing the soft cloth against her elbow.

She was sitting pretty close to me, after all. And just so I'm being clear, it's frankly annoying how close she is to me. I don't welcome people acting too personally with me. I felt annoyed, yes, but I didn't particularly want her to move away that very instant either.

She looked up, her eyes flitting to her elbow. "Umm, is-is something wrong?" She bawled, her eyes absolutely innocent and naïve, like she didn't have any idea what I was trying to do here.

I arched an eyebrow, wondering if she was really that thick. I wouldn't be surprised if she was. She had that odd, brainless Barbie from Malibu type look to her after all. I could really imagine her: Playing the goody two shoes, helping everyone out, the populars bullying her while the guys ogled her body from afar, trying to become official with her but she would be too shy to do so and they'll end up being just friends. The simple, adorable girl everyone loved.

…

Wait...! Did I just...? No, no, I didn't... That-That doesn't count!

…

It doesn't count, right? It shouldn't! I mean, I just called her _'Brainless Barbie'_!

…

Oh okay, fine, fine! I yield! I just complimented the woman again!

…

But it really shouldn't count because.. I-I don't know, I'm in this very mess because of her. But she really does pull off the sit-still-look-pretty exterior.

I mean, I know I called her ugly just a few minutes ago but... Honestly? Seeing her cry like that is just driving me insane here. I want to do everything I can to stop her from crying right now.

And I'm _CONVINCING_ myself it's only because her wails are annoying.

I'm offering her a handkerchief here, and she's bawling like a three year old, denied of lollipop and she's asking me what's wrong! Either she's incredibly dim-witted or she's making a fool out of me.

"Your bawls are beginning to dry my blood cold, brownie. That's what's wrong. So stop already." I coldly replied and she looked even more unhappy now, shaking her head.

"That-That's okay, I-I have one. Thank you." She bit her lips, leaving me hanging in space as she dug into her bag, pulling out a simple white handkerchief, pressing it to her puffy lips as she glanced up at me through shy lowered lashes, still crying. I just blinked at her, my mouth wide open left hanging in space at her refusal.

_Why didn't you just bloody use that 5 minutes ago then, and spare me the torment?!_

She's definitely making a fool out of me here. Utterly embarrassed, I reluctantly lifted my hand away from her and back into my own lap. '_Fine, see if I ever try to offer you anything ever again, you blithering fool_!' I thought.

Sighing at my own childish thoughts, I calmed myself, realizing, I didn't yet know how I got here at all. Taking the chance, I asked her. She was the only one here, after all.

"Hey, brownie, what happened exactly?! How'd I get here? I remember the shopkeeper..."

She glimpsed up, plunging into the topic at once. "Y-You fainted... The shopkeeper helped me bring you here... We're in the city hospital; it was the closest, so... I tried informing your parents but I didn't know their contact info so... You can use my cell now, if you want..."

I shook my head, somehow amused by her kindness. "I live alone. My parents reside in the another part of the city. And it's really okay. It's not like anything serious happened, so..." She nodded as my eyes fall to her, her uniform was covered in rubble.

"Hey brownie..." She peeks up, "...You okay?" For a second, she seemed surprised that I was asking about her status. Fuck, even I was surprised here.

Blushing, I looked away, rubbing the back of my neck. "You were hurt across your lips, weren't you? Did you get yourself checked?"

She shook her head, as I sighed in relief. '_Well, at least that's one less thing to worry about_. _How the hell am I gonna pay for the hospital bill though? And if I can't, what am I gonna say to dad?! He's gonna kill me this time for sure.'_ Then, to add to my misery, she added, "I'm fine really... T-Thank you... For worrying about me. It's just a scratch anyway..."

I blinked at her in absolute awe... It's like this idiot was put in this planet just to test my anger management skills. And I can proudly declare without a shred of shame, disgrace or humiliation whatsoever, that I'm flunking. With flying colours.

"Say brownie, are you always this stupid or are you just doing it to annoy me?" I'm pretty sure I'm being sardonically patronizing here. So, what is it with that perfectly innocent and curious look on her adorably endearing face?!

"I'm s-sorry, was it something I said? I didn't mean to be rude or anything..." Her soft sweet voice left little to be angry at.

Trying to argue with this idiot is exhausting... It's like trying to kill a mosquito that is sucking the blood out of my cheek, I might or might not kill it, but I _**WILL**_ end up slapping myself for sure.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes together. "Just go. Get yourself examined once. You might have some wounds too." I replied calmly. She blushed, her head lowering which made my chest squeeze.

I swept my eyes slowly all over her small, curvaceous body, taking my time to take in all of her assets. Like how her thighs were wider, but her calves were slender and sleek and her chest was bigger than most girls I've met and rejected, but her waist is lean and slim, highlighting her body.

I couldn't... Help... But stare...

She squirmed in her seat, her cheeks turning a slight cerise as I blushed too, looking away seeing as she was getting uncomfortable. I wonder why...

I found her attractive. God knows why, but I did. Despite her stupidity, and lengthy hair, I liked her. Looking at her, talking to her, hearing her. I just did.

* * *

That's when the doc burst in on us and dropped the bomb on me. "I'm really sorry." Like hell he is. He didn't even meet my eyes when he blurted the damn apology and went out the door the second his job was done. Not that I care for his fucking apology whatsoever. He can shove it up his ass for all I care.

There was another miserable creature beside me however, who was TOO sorry. I groaned.

_Not again..._

Here we go again, with the bawling, sobbing, weeping and every other synonym for crying there is. Honestly, hasn't she ever heard of the word 'stop'?!

I mean, I'm the one with an incurable shoulder. And I don't give a shit. It's not like I want to play NYC football or something. Then why is she bothering to cry her eyes out like that?! It's not like I'm her brother here!

My mind wandered off to my apartment and the fact that I wouldn't be able to clean for a while... I might have to hire a maid, but I don't really have the money. I guess, I'll have to start looking for part time jobs.

At least I'll be excused from homework and assignments for a while... Frankly, this shoulder injury isn't so bad in my opinion. The benefits from it easily outweigh the drawbacks.

_**Unfortunately**_, the halfwit beside me doesn't know that. "I'm really so sorry about, about your shoulder... *sobs* I-I am... *sniffs* I'll, I'll do anything to repay you!" She said, a determined look in her tear filled eyes even if her lips were trembling.

I sighed, placing a hand on her back, stroking it gently, in the hopes of soothing her. "There is really no need to repay anybody here. Look, I'm not even angry, ok? So, can you please quit it with the crying?"

She looked up at me with blurred eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. "But-But, your shoulder won't heal for the rest of your life! You won't be able to play sports, or do any heavy lifting... E-Even everyday life will be difficult for you!"

She does have a point... Part time job isn't gonna be a piece of cake unless I opt for a receptionist desk. Or a ticket collector in cinemas. Finding that maid is gonna cost me a lot.

Unless...

I smirked, a devious idea taking form in my mind. This injury really paid off. Now, I won't have to touch household work at least for a month and goodbye to pesky homework and projects! Plus, I get to watch Ms. Cute and adorable work 24/7, right in front of me.

I blushed at the thought. Focus, man. You're not here to ogle a high school girl. (_No matter how alluring she is._) It's only a deal for the maid. Nothing else.

"So... Brownie..." She looked up. I smirked. _Maybe- Maybe I could just play around a little bit... If the lady gives me her consent..._ "Y-Yes?" _Huh. Wait, was that-? NO, no, focus! That wasn't her giving her consent, you idiot! She was just asking a reciprocal question. Stop daydreaming_!

"*Ahem* ...You're willing to do ANYTHING?" I asked, hiding my growing blush.

"Uhm... I-I am. If I am able to..." She replied. _You're gonna fit just fine, brownie. _

I extended my good hand towards her. "Natsume Hyuuga... This is gonna be really fun..." She blinked, unable to follow as I smiled mysteriously.

"Really, really fun."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The 2nd chap is here! Hey y'all! How are you all doing? Hope everyone's safe and healthy! Anyways, here's the much awaited chapter of Bride& the Beast! I've _**updated**_ **Addicted to you, Kiss me Kate** and **Bride & the Beast** so far! If you have any requests for what to update next, I'm all ears! Lockdown is starting again here on 19th :( I hope it ends soon and our lives go back to normal! Anywho, Mikan is being portrayed as a bit of a naive, innocent chara here! She's sweet, kind and understanding! Also, I'm a bit of a feminist so, I've added a para for that too! Are you a feminist too?

Well, you know the drill! Review and comment and spread the love (from a distance, that is) guys! Love y'all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

The Beast's Demands:

"Wait, what?! But why? I-I don't understand… What does your arm have to do with me being your— your girlfriend?!" He sighed as I ranted on, blushing like the tomato that I was.

"Brownie, if you press a pause on that pretty little mouth of yours, I think I might have a chance to **_actually_**, properly explain things. As opposed to listening to your pointless rambling, because, in the end, it's gonna fall on my shoulders— busted or not— to explain things to you so, do us both a favour and shut up?" He said, voice honeyed and amused.

I blushed again, because he was right. He was always right which annoyed me but I couldn't do mangoes about it. "You— you don't have to be rude, you know? I was just asking…" I said blushing again, when I realized he called my mouth pretty. But then again, I'm not sure if it was a compliment or not…

He smirks mockingly, ruby eyes glinting and I immediately regret opening my lips, "That's exactly what I'm saying, brownie. I'm either way going to have to explain things to that _**brilliant**_ brain of yours so, let's save time and I'll do the talking while _**YOU;**_ quietly, _**VERY**_ quietly, listen. Capiche?" He asked and I nod quietly, not wanting to become victim to his dry humour again.

"Good. Now, was that so hard?" He asks, and I know without looking that he's levelling that annoying smirk at me again. But purely for my own satisfaction, I do look up and frown at him. He chuckles softly before speaking:

"Okay, back to topic… I'm gonna be painfully blunt." He says and I suck in a sharp breath, preparing myself for the mental blow.

"Unless you wanna explain to people— who aren't gonna give a shit what you have to say on the matter because they're just gonna believe whatever suits their messed up amusement, either way— what you come to do at my house day after day for the better part of two or more hours after school, I'd suggest fake-dating." He replied and I'm at a loss because, I don't completely understand what he's getting at.

"Uhm…? I-I don't really see the problem, Senpai?" I replied and he blinked at me like I'd grown a second head. "I mean, if they ask, we can just tell them."

"And what exactly are you gonna say? Enlighten me, please."

"The truth, what else?! I'm only here to help you with daily chores until your arm recovers enough for you to do it on your own. I mean, it's the least I can do." I said honestly, because it was the honest truth. I wanted to help him.

Because, even though he's a little rude, Natsume Senpai wasn't really a bad person. He was a good person at heart and he'd saved me from getting mugged or possibly, worse than mugged, at the cost of losing his shoulder at that.

"You… You really think people are gonna take your word for it so easily?" I shrug, not really seeing the problem with the deal that we'd made. I'm gonna make Senpai lunch and help out with other chores every day before school. And after school ends, I'm gonna come back to his apartment, help out with unpacking and make dinner.

He'd recently moved into a new apartment and hadn't had time to unpack all the boxes, so, naturally I stepped up.

After making dinner, I'd go back to my house. Simple.

"I mean, if the hours don't work for you, I could make it a little later. How about 6 or 7? I live with my uncle and he isn't home most of the time so, I don't have to go back till 9. I'm fine with anything, really." I replied as he rubbed his eyes together in frustration.

"That's just worse, Brownie! _**Later**_, is much, much, _**much**_ worse! Do you seriously not get what I'm talking about?!" He asked, tone reproachful. I frowned up at him, and tried to see the bigger picture.

He sighed when I gave him a blank, dubious look. "Brownie, think about it. Don't you think people are gonna get the wrong idea if you stay here that late? Seeing as we don't even know each other that well…"

I still didn't get it. I thought both of us not knowing each other would work in my favour. We won't have to interact outside of the house… And once his arm healed enough, we could go back to our lives like normal and forget this ever happened.

By the displeased look on his face, it's clear that Natsume Senpai understood that I didn't arrive at the conclusion that he'd wanted.

"Brownie, people are gonna think that… We're a… Thing…" I blinked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry? What thing?"

He sighed, "You! And me! Everyone's gonna think that… You know, that we're… Fooling around with each other… The rumour mill in our school isn't exactly what you'd call 'considerate'." He coughs, looking slightly uneasy and doesn't meet my eyes.

I frown at him, feeling extremely annoyed that we were back on this topic again.

"Senpai, I told you this before and I'm saying it again: I'm gonna try and help out regardless of what people think! This happened because you tried to save me! I'm not gonna sit back and do nothing for fear of useless gossip. And wanting to repay someone's kindness isn't fooling around!" A few seconds pass in silence and just as I'm getting unnerved by the uncomfortable quietness, Natsume presses the back of his hand to his lips, chuckling softly.

I wondered what he found so amusing in my speech to be he's laughing like that. "I didn't mean—" He breaks off to chuckle again, and I bite my lip at the sight. He looks so… Boyish and gentle.

"What I meant was that they might get the wrong idea if you keep hanging around me. People are gonna think we're seeing each other."

"That doesn't even make sense! I see loads of people every day." He blinks at me, staring hard at my face and I squirm, feeling slightly edgy with his gaze focused so wholly on me.

"You're serious." He states and I cock my head, not getting what he's getting at, "Umm, yes?" I replied, unsure.

He let out a small laugh before nodding. "I'm gonna have to start from the bottoms up, huh? Lucky me. You know, the first thing I'm doing after we resolve this issue is giving you a lesson on vocabulary." He said and I pouted at him, jutting my lip out.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?! I have good vocabulary!" I said quickly and defensively. "Sure, if we consider the vocabulary of a three year old 'good'." He scoffed, smirking and I narrowed my eyes at him. "My language is fine, thank you. And if I wanted assistance, I'd consult Google. He's less rude than someone I know at the very least." I replied and had the pleasure of seeing his eyebrows disappear above his bangs in mock surprise.

"That's not how you talk to your saviour, Brownie." He smirked, tone challenging. "That's how you talk to egoistical, rude, cocky idiots." I taunted right back, sticking my tongue out at him.

"I take back what I said. Your lesson starts here, the issue can wait. Next time, just say 'jerk', as opposed to an entire freaking sentence." He said smugly.

"Alright, Jerk." I replied haughtily and stuck my tongue out again. He smirked at my change in attitude, "Well, that escalated quickly. I went from being the adored and worshiped 'Senpai' to 'Jerk' with a capital J."

"You were the one who insisted I use it!" I argued back just as he raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at me. "I never said to use it on me, Brownie."

"You said to replace egoistical, rude, cocky idiots with jerk. And so I did." I replied innocently, batting my eyelashes at him and he chuckled again. "And here I thought you were dumb, Brownie. Not bad."

I frowned, jutting my bottom lip out again. "I don't know if I should be offended or not." I replied honestly.

He chuckled again, and I took a second to enjoy the sight. Wow, he really did look rather fetching when he laughed. "Okay, back to the matter at hand."

I sighed before giving him my attention again. "Yes, what is it this time?"

He gave me an amused glance before progressing. "I'm gonna presume you know what screwing means and continue with that presumption and assert that everyone's gonna think we're secretly screwing each other. Especially if we act like we don't know each other in public." He concluded with a slight tinge of red on his cheeks.

I blink again. Screwing? Screws? Is he— is he ashamed of asking my help? Does he need help with DIY things? Is that what this is?

I smile up at him gently, hoping he knows that he doesn't need to be embarrassed to ask me for anything. "Senpai, it's okay! You don't have to be embarrassed. There's nothing shameful in asking for help." I replied reassuringly.

"What?! Wait, what— what help? What are you talking about?"

"I get it, your shoulder's broken and it must be really hard for you to accept help in this state but, it's my fault that you're injured in the first place! And if people make fun of you for accepting help, well then, to blazes with them! You don't have to be ashamed, Senpai! And I assure you, I'm pretty handy with tools too! I can help!"

He blinked at me. Again. Like I'd grown a third head. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" He said, shaking his head, ruby eyes amused.

"Umm… Screw, as in… A do-it-yourself project for your new apartment that you need help with? Isn't that what you meant?" I asked, biting my lip and he smirked, and I immediately got my answer. No. Obviously not, you nitwit.

"Oh. Umm, I thought—" He chuckled and I bit my lip again, going quiet. "Let's try that again, shall we?" I nod blushing.

"Getting laid?"

"Huh? Lie where?"

He chuckles again. "That's a no. Getting lucky?"

"You mean with the lottery?"

"Not really. Umm, sleeping with someone?"

"Who? I told you, I live with my uncle and he's mostly out. Senpai, what are you trying to say?"

"It'll be easier for me if you understood what I'm trying to say but, you don't, so I'm trying my options. Just, try to associate what I'm saying with double meaning. Let's see… Uh, third base?"

I frown at him. "Are you asking me to play baseball?"

"Never mind. Moving on… Uhh, riding?"

"Ooh! I love horse riding! I'm not very good at it though. Do you ride too?"

He sighed in disappointment before replying in an irritated tone: "Double meaning! I said double meaning, Brownie… Connect the dots! How does one hit on you?" He said with a frustrated albeit amused look and I bit my lip again.

"I'm trying! Really, I am! I just don't get what you're driving at. Can't you just tell me? Why are we playing this guessing game anyways?" I retorted, playing nervously with my bracelet.

"Well, sorry but I don't think I can be any MORE direct than this! Hooking up?"

"Hook what up?"

"I'm seriously beginning to think you're playing me." He sighed, searching my face and sighed again. "Doing "_**IT"**_?! Surely even you've heard of that!"

I narrowed my eyes and bit my lip hard, trying to dig hard into my wits for what the 'IT' meant. "Umm, making cupcakes?" I ask innocently only for Natsume Senpai to throw his hands up in the air.

"That's it, I give up! You, _Brownie_, are seriously dumber than I gave you credit for. You might even be the biggest moron on the planet." He said and I felt my jaw drop at his callous words. But before I could retort, he beat me to it.

"Tell me you know the F word at least."

F word? "…Fish?"

"…" By the looks of his face, fish is a no. "Umm, family? Friends?"

"4 letters. A four letter word, starts with F. An extremely flexible, magic word that exists in nearly every part of speech. It can be used as a noun, verb, adjective, and adverb. People consider it vulgar but still use it seeing as it's an effortless way to express extreme anger at a specific person or a group. The only damn word that can be put every damn where and still make perfect sense. A word Gordan Ramsay uses a lot." He finished out of breath, and I blink, pursing my lips.

"Well, uhh… I-I think it's… Are you sure it's not fish?"

"…"

"I like fish. They're pretty. I loved the movie Nemo! And since Ramsay is a cook, I'm sure he likes fishes too..."

Natsume Senpai stared at me like I'd grown 20 heads all at once. "You're kidding. You don't— how is that even possible?! You seriously don't know the F word?!" He said, tone incredulous and ruby eyes glaring at me.

"Hey! It's not my fault! There are plenty of words starting with F!" I defended hotly but he didn't seem to listen at all. "You're gonna make me spell it out for you, aren't you?" He said with a grim smile on his face that didn't look much like a smile at all.

"Fuck?! Ever heard of it?" Natsume Senpai asked, and I squirmed uncomfortably because I had. "Err, umm, well, I've heard some people use it but, I-I don't really know what it means. Just that it's a bad word?"

He sighed, almost in relief. "Finally! Thank god!" I duck my head shyly when he says that mockingly. But then, as if realization struck a little late, he looked back up, narrowing his eyes at me. "Wait, did you say you didn't know what it means?"

I nod shyly and he visibly sags, letting out a soft groan. "You REALLY are gonna make me spell it out for you, aren't you?!" I cocked my head at him again.

"Oh god, fine!" I waited anxiously, curious to know exactly what had got him so on edge and what I'd failed to understand.

"Sex, brownie, sex! S-E-X. People— who have nothing better to do than make up ridiculous gossip about my love life or lack thereof since I'm basically considered public property— are gonna believe that there's _**something**_ going on between us, that '_**something'**_ being 'juicy, scandalous sex' since apparently, I'm the clichéd stereotypical bad boy of the school and anything I simply talk to with two legs is an affair in the making because, AGAIN, I'm the rough and tumble playboy who can't keep it in his pants."

"Now, imagine this. An underclassmen visiting our bad boy heartthrob late at night, doing god knows what at his house for hours before leaving. Of course, she says that she's only there to help him with chores and stuff but, who is to say there isn't something dirtier going on behind those closed doors? He fucking saved her, after all! Natsume Senpai is oh-so-dreamy after all! I mean, I would definitely be all over him if I were in her place! At first, they're gonna be all cute and giggly and eager to know the latest but then, things will slowly start to spiral out of control until they're making things up that makes absolutely no sense, but will still be the hottest news."

"I'm telling you, two weeks into this arrangement of yours Brownie, and I bet we'll be finding out about some nonexistent bastard child of ours growing up in Siberia that neither of us knew about... The things about rumours, they never die down." He replied gravely and I stared at him in astonishment, taking in everything he just said and well, my body's automatic response after that heavy speech is to flush.

I blushed and my neck and chest heated up, making it hard for me to breathe as I considered his words carefully, which, safe to say, only made me blush harder.

"I— umm, well, I— I-I'm sorry, it's–it's just that— B-But I-I still want–want to—"

His entire body relaxes and he chuckles softly under his breath, looking at me with an amused twinkle in his ruby red eyes. "Relax, Brownie. I'm not saying I **WANT** to get you pregnant. I'm saying that that's what everybody's gonna think regardless of what's actually happening between us. Things tend to take a turn for the worse when or if we stay quiet and let people believe what suits their messed up moods. It would be best to clear things up first hand, according to my experience at least."

I simply nod along to his words, still unsure what to say. "I would say to stay away altogether. I mean, I can manage on my own. My shoulder's injured, that's all. You are treating me like I'm handicapped." He said and although, his words made sense, I wasn't very keen on the idea.

I frowned up at him from under my lashes and he smirked at me again. "That's a no, huh?" He said and I blushed. "I just—I want to help, that's all. I mean, I'd feel guilty otherwise. You've done so much for me and…"

He sighed, before replying: "Well then, that brings us back to square one. If you don't want people making up stories at their own pace to suit their entertainment, all you have to do is keep them updated on what they want to hear. In other words, instead of people assuming we're secretly seeing each other, confirm the obvious and make them accept what you want them to believe. That way, at least you won't have to worry about people making things up." He said in a calm, rational tone that made me wonder why he wasn't freaking out.

He was asking me to fake-date him! It was so long since I'd been in a relationship and I hadn't thought that I'd start now… Moreover, with Natsume Senpai!

"But— but won't that be an inconvenience for you?" I asked hesitantly, hoping he didn't have a girlfriend or something. He shrugged casually before replying:

"Not really. In fact, having a girlfriend would make it easier for me. I won't have to worry about insane fan girls, crazy confessions or jealous exes who want nothing more in life but to get back together with me. I wasn't thinking clearly back at the hospital when I asked if you could work for me…"

I kept silent and waited for him to continue as he looked down at the ground.

"After I got home… I realized the repercussions of all that could go wrong if you agreed to this. I didn't want to agree to this but, if you're that hell bent on helping me out, I don't see another way than this. If you think about it, it's fitting. You'll be able to help me out at school too, this way."

I nodded but was still reluctant to go with the idea. I mean, Natsume Senpai is… He's just perfectly gorgeous and handsome and sweet and basically the guy of every girl's dreams and I'm…

"I-I just don't think— it's just that… Do you really think people will believe you're dating someone like me? I-I'm not exactly Gigi Hadid..." I said hesitantly and blushed and ducked my head as he stared at me.

I felt his eyes rake over my body and squirmed self consciously, feeling heat spread to every part his eyes touched. "Hmm… I do like a teddy bear more than a Barbie doll." I blushed when I looked up, only to lock eyes with a mischievously smirking Natsume.

"I— Are–Are you calling me fat?!" I asked, wide eyed. I mean, I knew I wasn't 5' 11 and a size zero like most girls in my school but, I liked my body. Yeah, I wasn't super thin with perfect legs with amazing style and fierce hair but in my own way, I thought I looked pretty enough. I just didn't think someone like Natsume would prefer my body over long legs. "I-I might not have legs that go on for days but that doesn't mean I'm fat, you know!"

To my surprise, instead of panicking or getting offended, he laughed.

"I honestly don't know why people like to assume that all men like a washing board attached to stick legs for a girlfriend, because all I know from the men I've ever spoken to, is that they like girls to have an ass on them. We like bodies to look fit and strong, not thin and underfed, like a critical charity case of undernourishment. But, to answer your question, no."

I felt my body sag with relief and flutter with warmth at his reply. I was about to reply back when he continued, undeterred.

"No, I don't think that. Having unusually large breasts and exceptional hips doesn't make you fat, Brownie. It makes you a girl… That has simply eye-catching curves. It makes you lovely… Albeit a little dumb."

I frowned up at him. Even within all those compliments, how is it that he manages to squeeze in an insult?! Would it kill him to just something half-nice without being rude to me?

"But— but still… Are you sure about this? Don't you have a girlfriend or someone you like?"

"If I did, you wouldn't even be here in the first place. I know there are lot of rumours going on about me being the notorious playboy of the school but, believe it or not, I like keeping to myself. If I thought I liked someone, I'd make a move on my own and if they didn't like me back, I'd know when to step back. I mean I've hooked up with girls before but I've never intentionally lead them on. I'm up front about what I want. I don't hit on women unnecessarily, that's not me." I bit my lip again, not knowing what to think.

Sure, he said this now but who's to say that's the truth? "You don't have to believe me, Brownie." I met his eyes to see Natsume Senpai smiling at me amusedly.

"Like I said, we can just drop this whole thing, go our separate ways and forget this ever happened. I'll manage on my own somehow. You're not obligated to help me, Brownie. I CHOSE to involve myself, remember?"

I know that, but I couldn't just leave him alone! I mean, he lived all by himself. If his family was here, I wouldn't worry as much, but he hasn't even bothered to tell them yet!

"Unless you have any better ideas, Brownie, I'm afraid this is the only way I can think of that you'll be of any use to me, without damaging **_your_** reputation in the process."

It was kind of him to think of me even when I'm the one insisting on helping him. I'd agreed to everything he'd asked without giving it a second thought but Senpai had thought it all over, mulling over how it would affect MY reputation! Even when his shoulder was busted and everything, he was still thinking of me!

But to date him?! In a way, he was absolutely right. People _would_ make up rumours about me and him if they saw us constantly together. But then, who would help him in times of trouble? I could see that he was trying to brush his shoulder off as nothing big. That he didn't care if his shoulder was incurable. He didn't see it now but what would happen when he could do something simple on his own?

What would he feel like when something that seemed so easy a few days ago that he'd never put any thought into it, now seemed like an impossible task?! I didn't want him to hate me.

But more than me, I didn't want Senpai to hate himself. To hate who he'd become after this injury. He needed friends, family and support, but he'd bottled up everything and refused to tell anyone. I wanted to be there for him if he ever broke down.

His heavy sigh broke me out of my reverie. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him reach for the glass of water beside the bed. His shoulder jerked all of a sudden and he stopped midway, jaw clenched, his ruby eyes barely concealing the pain that I'm sure was shooting up his arm right now.

He slowly retreated his hand back, holding it with a delicate vulnerability. His breath came out in pained, hasty gasps. He blinked rapidly, head tilted up at the ceiling, barely able to contain the tears that were flooding his eyes.

"Senpai?" I hesitantly touched his shoulder, my voice a soft, quiet whisper.

His pain was almost tangible when he met my eyes, accepting the glass silently as I held it in front for him. His voice was silent, hurt. "…Thanks…" He said before accepting the glass with his good shoulder. Neither of us spoke for the next five to ten minutes. And I'd made up my mind in the suffocating silence.

"I'll see you tomorrow before school, Senpai. Take care of yourself but don't strain too hard, okay?" I said smiling kindly at him while he looked at me, perplexed.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you— are you saying you're—?!"

I kept my reply simple. Smiling, I said: "Goodnight, Senpai."

* * *

Do you think Mikan is going to agree to be Natsume's "fake-girlfriend"? What are Natsume's intentions behind asking Mikan to fake-date him? Is it just to protect her image and reputation as he says, or is there an ulterior motive at hand? Hmm, naughty Natsume 3 ! What's gonna happen if Mikan agrees to fake-date Natsume (Not that I'm saying she will :P) What's gonna happen if Mikan refuses? Is she gonna leave Natsume on his own? Find out in the next chap!

Also, what are your thoughts on Mikan not being thin and supermodel gorgeous in this story as the others? She isn't perfect, she's got issues... But then again, so do we all, right? Okay, comment and review please! I'd love to hear all your thoughts! And if you have any requests on **_Updates (Read the A/N on the top)_**, I'm all ears!


End file.
